Desde Lejos
by Lirit Yazmin
Summary: Había tenido el Cielo entre sus manos una vez, y permitió que se le escapara. No volvería a cometer el mismo error, de eso estaba seguro. Estaba dispuesto a jugar con fuego, y hasta disfrutaría quemarse, con tal de reconquistar a la mujer que amaba. - UA, REITEN -
1. Chapter 1

_**DESDE LEJOS**_

Ahí estaban una vez más, frente a frente.

Sin pronunciar una sola palabra, se habían dicho mucho, con las miradas, los gestos, las poses tensas.  
Aquella cafetería, la que solía ser su favorita, se transformó casi sin querer en el Coliseo en que, cual gladiadores, peleaban por su amor, hasta consigo mismos.

¿Cómo es que no podían simplemente olvidarse del mundo y amarse sin que nada más importara?  
Al observar de reojo la decisión marcada en sus facciones, Yaten confirmó que ella no era de las que se olvidaban de todo por amor, y que, como siempre supo, con Rei Hino nada era simple.

― _Podrías venir conmigo. Si quisieras, nos mudaríamos a Estados Unidos y comenzaríamos a forjar nuestro futuro, juntos, lo sabes._

― _Esperas que deje todo por ti, que abandone la vida que conozco, lo que he logrado, para seguirte en la búsqueda de tu sueño… ¿Y eso en qué me convertiría?... En la esposa abnegada que espera en casa todo el día, pendiente de cada detalle, para complacerte. Me pides demasiado, y creo que no eres consciente de ello._

― _Lo que quiero es la felicidad, contigo._

― _¿Y qué hay de mi felicidad? ¿De mis metas, de mis planes?_

― _Disculpa la cursilería, pero, ¿es que estar juntos no te hace feliz?_

― _Perdona que sea tan directa, ¿es que piensas que eres lo único en mi mundo?_

― _No respondiste mi pregunta._

― _Tú tampoco la mía._

La conversación había llegado al punto tan bien conocido y más odiado por Yaten: el momento en que comenzaban a verse más como contrincantes que como enamorados.

― _Somos felices juntos, nos amamos. ¿No es eso suficiente?_

― _Has dicho las palabras precisas en el contexto equivocado. El "Nosotros" al que haces referencia, existe, así como el amor que mencionas, es cierto. Pero de un tiempo acá sólo consigue hacernos desdichados. Somos los dos luchando contra nosotros mismos, y los corazones intentando rebelarse contra el sentido común y el orgullo, sin lograrlo._

Yaten no interrumpió, sabía que si quería que lo escuchara, y tener con ello una mínima oportunidad, ella debía despojar a su corazón de cargas, aunque eso implicara golpearlo con algunas verdades.

Rei dio un sorbo a su café, eludiendo su mirada unos segundos, y prosiguió.

― _Soy feliz a tu lado, tanto, que sólo el recuerdo de ésa felicidad mantendría la llama del amor ardiendo, aún si me voy contigo, dejando parte importante de mí atrás. Continuaríamos así por mucho tiempo, hasta quedar en cenizas, consumidos por nuestras decisiones y necesidades particulares. Los dos queremos triunfar, comernos al mundo, y al parecer, hemos llegado a la conclusión de que nos estorbamos el uno al otro. Es triste, ¿no lo crees?... Ni tú ni yo nos dejamos caer fácilmente, ni siquiera a los brazos del otro._

― _¿Recuerdas nuestro primer beso?_ ― Soltó él, casi en un grito contenido, tan inesperadamente, que la taza que ella sostenía se tambaleó. ― _Fue en la biblioteca, en aquél pasillo, hacías como que leías algo de Ciencias Políticas, mientras cantabas y me mirabas de reojo._ ― Ella evadió mirarlo nuevamente. Yaten obtuvo con ese gesto su respuesta. ― _¿cuál era la canción? … Ah sí, la tengo…_ ― Cuando comenzó a cantar, Rei se sintió transportada a aquellos años en la Universidad, cuando estaban juntos y nada más importaba:

_~ Bésame, bésame mucho, como si fuera ésta noche la última vez ~_

― _Silencio, Hino, interrumpes mi lectura. Esto es una biblioteca, no una sala de conciertos, por si no lo has notado._

La suave voz dejó de escucharse por unos segundos, pero la mirada oscura gritó atronadora lo poco que a la chica le importaba el llamado de atención. Después de todo, no había nadie más en ésa área a quien pudiera molestar.

~ _Bésame mucho, que tengo miedo a perderte, perderte después ~_

Las pupilas esmeraldas centellearon furiosas. ¡A él nadie lo ignoraba!

Se levantó del asiento, e inclinándose sobre la mesa que compartían, la tomó por el cuello de la blusa, y la hizo callar, posando los labios sobre los suyos, cálida y fugazmente.

Rei trató de disimular su turbación ocultando su sonrojado rostro tras el libro que leía, fingiendo indiferencia como si el mundo no acabara de sacudirse hace un segundo.

Yaten volvió a su sitio, imperturbable.

Entonces, para sorpresa de la chica, continuó con la canción.

_~ Quiero tenerte muy cerca, mirarme en tus ojos, verte junto a mí ~_

― _Basta Kou, no soy una de tus fans, no voy a adularte ni aplaudirte._

Le informó, aparentemente absorta en la sencilla e importantísima tarea de dar vuelta a la página.

― _Si tanto te molesta mi voz, lo cual, por cierto, encuentro imposible, hazme callar._

Y en un reto franco, prosiguió.

_~ Bésame, bésame mucho… ~_

Ésta vez, fue ella quien dejó su asiento, extendió los brazos por sobre la mesa, y lo jaló hacia sí de las solapas del saco.

Su beso fue abrasador. Los incendió a ambos.

― _Te saltaste una estrofa._

Pronunció, finalmente, con la voz ronca.

― _Admítelo, Hino, sólo querías besarme._

Ella tenía dos opciones: sincerarse y decirle que estaba en lo cierto, o, continuar con ésa especie de guerra placentera entre los dos.

No sería ella quien cediera primero, no señor.

― _¡Claro! Tanto como tú a mí._

Con ésa declaración quedó desarmado y lo obligó a emprender la retirada.

Por el momento.

Volvería al ataque.

Lo sabía.

Deseaba que así fuera, aunque jamás lo admitiría.

Lo observó marcharse, con la elegancia y ése aire de superioridad inherente en su persona.

― _¿Qué es lo que quieres de mi, Yaten Kou?_

Había cuestionado en su mente, tras un suspiro. 

:::::::::::::

Rei sacudió su cabeza, como si con ése movimiento pudiera mandar lejos los recuerdos y recobrar la compostura.

Ésta vez no tenían salida.

El amor no ganaría la batalla, por más grande que fuera.

Y no pudo evitar desear, con todas sus fuerzas, que sólo el amor bastara.

El paso del tiempo le haría ver que no era así. Que el amor no es perfecto ni garantiza final feliz.

Y si es que aquél había sido el final de su historia con Yaten, lo cambiaría si pudiera.

Cada vez que coincidía con ella en el mismo evento social, no podía evitar estar pendiente de cada uno de sus movimientos.

Su mirada se posaba en ella, y la seguía, cual polilla atraída irremediablemente hacia la luz, aunque eso significara arder al instante.

Y cuando sus ojos se encontraban con los suyos, Yaten ardía, pues Rei era fuego.

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde la última vez?  
¿Dos años? ¿Tres, quizás?

Ni la mano del tiempo mancharía su magnificencia, de eso estaba seguro.

― _Sospecho que tendré que repetir cada palabra dicha en los últimos minutos. ¿O no, hermano?.._. ― Seiya exhaló un suspiró resignado, ante la falta de respuesta ― _tu silencio me indica que debo darlo por hecho._

No necesitaba dirigir la vista hacia el punto en que Yaten observaba tan atentamente, sabía que donde Hino estuviera, él se perdía en ella.

Por lo menos sus dotes de actor le servían para hacerlo con disimulo. Era un maestro en el arte de aparentar indiferencia.  
Aunque eso, en cuestiones de amor, le jugaba en contra.

― _No interrumpas su preciado ritual de contemplación, cada segundo vale oro, pues la ocasión podría no repetirse._

La aportación de Taiki a la charla parecía ser en defensa del aludido, sin embargo, los tres Kou sabían que no era así.

― _Si le dedicaras a tu novia una de ésas miradas de vez en cuando, ella no habría tenido que recurrir al viejo y práctico "Tomémonos un tiempo"_ ― Continuó el pelinegro.

― _Si Yaten mirara así a Mina, sabría que no está pensando en ella_ ― Apuntó el de ojos violetas.

El platinado ni siquiera se dio por ofendido con sus comentarios. Resultaba obvio que disfrutaban divertirse a costa suya, y eso, poco le afectaba. Aún así, respondió las pullas verbales.

― _Cuando tú hayas dejado de jugar al mejor amigo con Tsukino, y tú al rival intelectual de Mizuno_ ― Dijo, señalando a uno y a otro ― _le daré importancia a sus palabras._

― _Touché, hermano. Será mejor dejarte solo, te pones más insoportable de lo normal cuando tu Diosa Hino no te concede ni una mirada, a pesar de tus súplicas silenciosas._

Seiya tenía razón.

El que su dama no le brindara la más mínima atención le pegaba tanto en el corazón como en el orgullo, directa y rotundamente.

Y lo primero sí que dolía.

La conocía tan bien, que casi podría asegurar que lo ignoraba deliberadamente, para torturarlo, para hacerle pagar todas y cada una de las malas decisiones que había tomado antaño.

Y bien merecido se lo tenía, ésa era la verdad.

Tuvo el Cielo entre sus manos una vez, y dejó que se le escapara.

La llama de aquél amor fue tan intensa como breve.

"Breve".

Se rió de sí mismo en cuanto ésa palabra acudió a su mente, pues nada tenían de breves los años que llevaba amándola desde lejos.

* * *

¡Buen día-noche-lo que sea! XD  
Mi Sr. Inspiración me ha desvelado en ésta ocasión, para dejarles mi primer Reiten.  
Una noche, mientras escuchaba "Bésame mucho", ésta pareja vino a mí, tenía que escribir sobre ellos... La inspiración suele tomar caminos inesperados, y no la cuestiono, la aprovecho ;)

Dejo un saludo especial para mis amigas Espartanas por excelencia: Sol Levine y Usagi Brouillard... ¡THIS IS SPARTA!

A quien se pase por aquí a leer, muchas gracias, así como también agradeceré enormemente sus opiniones/reviews.

FELIZ DÍA A TODAS :)


	2. Chapter 2

**DESDE LEJOS**

**CAPÍTULO II**

Aquella noche celebraban el cumpleaños de Mizuno.

En la fiesta se encontraban sus más cercanas amistades. Un círculo íntimo y reducido, en el que, por razones obvias para todos excepto Taiki, ella, con la sutileza que la caracterizaba, los había incluido, extendido la invitación a éste y a sus hermanos.

El ambiente estaba en su apogeo, con Mina instalada en el karaoke, acompañada de Seiya, cantando "Tonight" de Big Bang. Sus voces se acoplaban bastante bien a la melodía, para deleite de los asistentes.

En una mesa un tanto alejada del bullicio general, Rei juraría que podía palpar la melancolía de Seiya al cantar el _"Espero por ti"_ de los coros.

¿Cómo es que Serena no se daba cuenta de que él esperaba por ella? ¿Que quizás siempre lo haría?

_"No es Seiya el único que espera"_  
Le dijo una molesta voz en su cabeza. La cual pretendió ignorar, sin mucho éxito, pues a la distancia alcanzó a vislumbrar al causante de esos inquietantes pensamientos.

Tan inmersa estaba en sus elucubraciones, que no se percató de que al terminar la canción, el Kou de ojos oscuros se había sentado a su lado.

― _Ustedes dos sí que son un caso._

― _Seiya, por favor, no empieces otra vez._

― _Alguien tiene que hacerlo, o continuarán así hasta la ancianidad._

Rei sonrió, ante el comentario tan desenfadado y cargado de verdad.

― _De haber seguido juntos, es probable que viviéramos en guerra indefinidamente. Y alguno iba a terminar herido de muerte tarde o temprano._

― _¿Y no lo están ahora?_

Él no necesitó que los labios de su amiga pronunciaran una respuesta.  
Podía leerla en el dolor de su mirada. La reconocía muy bien, pues era exactamente la misma expresión que se reflejaba en el rostro de su hermano cuando intentaba hacerlo entrar en razón. Un acto kamikaze, pues la necedad era un rasgo de familia.

― _Y tú, ¿es que no lo estás también?_

Cuestionó ella, dirigiendo su atención a la pareja de enamorados que sobresalía en el centro de la pista de baile.

Serena y Darien parecían el romance personificado, absortos el uno en el otro. Poco importaba que ella errara el paso cada dos de tres, y él simplemente sonreía, sin quejarse, con cada pisotón recibido. Se miraban como si nadie más existiera en el mundo.

Dicha imagen para Seiya tenía el efecto de un golpe contundente.

― _¿Cuándo vas a rendirte?  
_Inquirió la sacerdotisa, con la preocupación y el cariño, dada su amistad de años, tiñéndole la voz.

― _Eso no cambiaría lo que siento. Y sé que puedes entenderlo, ¿no es así?  
_  
Rei lo comprendía perfectamente, pues aunque había sido su decisión, una cuidadosamente analizada y basada en firmes argumentos, el alejarse de Yaten, a su corazón aún seguía pareciéndole una locura contra la que se rebelaba. Con igual intensidad se había resistido en antaño a ése amor, y acabó cediendo, así que, esperaba que con el tiempo sucediera lo mismo con el olvido autoimpuesto.

Los amigos bebieron silenciosos de sus copas sintiendo el sabor de la pérdida impregnado en el vino, por el amor que nunca fue, y por el amor que había sido.

― _Pero no nos pongamos tan serios, ven, hagamos que muera de envidia, ¡bailemos!_

El cantante, con rapidez le quitó la copa que sostenía y tomó su mano, llevándola consigo hacia la pista, donde ambos hicieron gala de sus dotes al ritmo de la música, y se olvidaron, al menos por un instante, de su congoja.

Imaginó cómo su hermano se retorcería al ver a su Diosa Hino feliz entre sus brazos.

Al dar un giro, no tuvo que esforzarse más, pues pudo ver el manifiesto desagrado de Yaten ante lo que, seguramente, consideraba un atrevimiento de su parte.

No acababa de entender cómo es que él no iba hasta ahí a apartarla de su lado llevándosela consigo hasta aclarar todo entre ellos, cómo no luchaba por un amor que sabía muy bien seguía latente, que aguardaba por una señal que le diera la libertad de expresarse plenamente.

"_Sí que eres tonto, Yaten. Y orgulloso, además."_

El platinado abandonó el salón con algo muy parecido a la angustia oprimiéndole el pecho.

La sonrisa de Hino solía ser ambrosía para su espíritu.

Pero no ésta vez.

Había algo diferente.

Algo que se sentía como abrazar una rosa con espinas: No era él quien provocaba su alegría.

Sí, era Seiya con quien bailaba. Nada alarmante ahí.

Pero, un día sería alguien más, y él no podría evitarlo.

El escalofrío más intenso y horrible que lo asaltara jamás ante la idea, fue la sacudida que necesitaba para tomar, finalmente, una determinación.  
Ya habían sido suficientes los años manteniendo el orgullo intacto y el corazón roto.

Era tiempo de romper con el orgullo y pelear por el amor.  
Aunque ésa lucha tuviera que librarla con la mismísima dueña de su corazón.

Yaten pelearía infatigable hasta salir victorioso, con la certeza de que ambos ganarían, pues las llamas del amor y la pasión que compartían ardían en los dos con la misma fuerza abrasadora del primer día, del primer beso, del roce primero de sus cuerpos uniendo sus almas salvajes.

Toda batalla requería una estrategia, y en éste caso, también de una alianza.

_"Para situaciones desesperadas, medidas desesperadas"_, se justificó a sí mismo a la mañana siguiente, antes de tomar su celular y marcar el número que deliberadamente había pretendido olvidar durante tanto tiempo.  
Poco tenía en común con ésa persona, de hecho, el detalle crucial aquí era que casi lo único que los unía era Hino, y por alguna razón, ella era algo así como la "Kriptonita" y los rayos del sol a la vez para el grupo de amigas.

Sonrío ante su disparatada analogía mientras esperaba que la llamada fuese atendida. Y dicha sonrisa se mantuvo hasta el instante en que escuchó esa voz que recordaba casi infantil, saludándolo con la incredulidad que provoca la indiferencia prolongada.

― _¿Yaten? ¿Eres tú, en verdad?_

― _Sí, Tsukino, soy yo. Comprendo que te sorprenda mi llamada. Disculpa que te moleste, no lo haría si no se tratara de algo sumamente importante._

― _Es sobre Rei, ¿no es así? Me preguntaba cuándo reaccionarías. Has tardado demasiado, ¿sabes?_

No hacía falta ser un genio para estar consciente de ello, pero, que fuera precisamente Tsukino quien se lo echara en cara, no fue para nada agradable.

Sin embargo, se abstuvo de responder como deseaba y se enfocó en el objetivo.

_―__ ¿Me permites invitarte un café? Necesito hablar contigo.  
_  
― _Está bien, dime en dónde, y ahí estaré._

Eso, sin duda, había sido más sencillo de lo esperado. Pensó Yaten al apenas colgar.  
Claro que, tenía muy presente desde el inicio que ésa era la parte simple de su plan, y sería la única, a decir verdad. 

**:::::::::::::::::**

― _¡Vamos, Rei! ¡Acompáñame, por favor! ¡Di que sí, anda, ¿sí?!_

Era como retroceder en el tiempo cuando Serena se ponía así de insistente.

Ante sus ojos, volvía a ser aquella chiquilla a la que difícilmente podía negarle algo. Pero, ella jamás cedía sin antes agotar el último recurso.

― _¿No te parece que es Mina la indicada para ayudarte? Después de todo, ella es modelo y está mejor informada en cuanto a las tendencias de la moda._

― _No busco algo "a la moda", quiero algo sofisticado y elegante, para que Darien se sienta orgulloso de llevarme del brazo en su reunión anual del hospital. Y por eso, tú eres mi elegida._

La miró como quien contempla a su salvación en medio de un caos apocalíptico. ¡Aaah, por todos los cielos! ¿Cuándo dejarían de salirse con la suya, ella y sus enormes y adorables pupilas azules?

Tras un suspiro resignado, accedió a pasar una tarde de shopping con su amiga, en pos del vestido perfecto.

― _Debo llevar algunos documentos al Ministerio justo ahora, pero te alcanzaré en seguida, en la Boutique de Madame Sophie. La llamaré para decirle que irás._

Serena resplandecía, sonriente. Como si ella fuera el genio de la lámpara y acabara de concederle uno de sus deseos.

Debió ser ése el indicio que despertara sus sospechas, mas no encontró nada raro en el burbujeante entusiasmo de la rubia por un vestido. Sin importar los años que pasaran, ella seguiría conservando ése aire tan fresco y espontáneo, tan suyo ante la vida.

Lo cual admiraba, y a veces, sólo a veces, sentía que envidiaba.

Rei era mujer de planes, metas, decisiones objetivas.

Y decidir implica renunciar a aquello que no elijes. Por eso la lógica se hacía cargo, y no el corazón.

Porque el corazón no entiende de razones, es necio.

Y ésa lección la había aprendido muy bien, aunque sus sentimientos seguían ahí, causando estragos en silencio.

Cuando inesperadamente vio a Yaten entrar a la Boutique, supo que no podría callar por mucho tiempo más las voces en su interior que le gritaban ir a su encuentro y fundirse en un abrazo.

_"Houston, tenemos un problema."_

Uno muy grande, con larga cabellera plateada y verdes ojos que hacen palidecer a las esmeraldas con su intensidad.

Sí, definitivamente, cuando le brotaba la vena poética, Rei sabía que no era el cerebro el que estaba al mando, sino el corazón.  
Y eso, lo complicaba todo. 

* * *

¡Saludos!  
He estado algo ausente debido al trabajo, pero, necesitaba con carácter de "Urgente" el relax que me da el escribir, así que, aquí está el resultado de una que otra noche en vela.  
¿Qué les parece?  
Agradezco de antemano sus comentarios, su espera, Y si gustan hacer alguna pregunta o agregarme a sus contactos, en mi perfil están los links.

P.D: Sol, me puse a escuchar Big Bang sólo por causa tuya, my dear.


	3. Chapter 3

**DESDE LEJOS**

**CAPÍTULO III**

_El tiempo y la distancia separan cuerpos, pausan historias._  
_En la dulce agonía de la ausencia, crece el anhelo._  
_Para el amor verdadero, los días son como gotas de lluvia_  
_alimentando en el corazón la semilla del ansiado beso_  
_que ha de florecer, inminente, en los labios de los amantes._

_...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-_

Rei lo observó andar hacia ella con un dejo de incredulidad y anhelo palpitando en su pecho.

La elegancia innata y ése encantador halo misterioso, arrogante, tan suyo, no había disminuido ni un ápice. Al contrario, sólo se intensificó con el tiempo.  
Maldito fuera.

¿Qué decirse, después de haber agotado las palabras inútilmente en el pasado?

Tras la continua agonía de la distancia, de tanto amor a la deriva, ¿quedaba aún algo bueno en ellos para darse el uno al otro?  
Un simple "Hola" sería una burla para la intensa historia que compartían.

Si bien era cierto que ni siquiera los más elocuentes versos podrían reparar en un santiamén los daños que se ocasionaron en antaño, también lo era el que, ni la pretendida indiferencia ni la larga separación habían calcinado por completo el sentimiento.  
Era duro de admitir, mas no intentaría engañarse a sí misma.

Ya no.

No podía, aunque su orgullo se lo exigiera.

No cuando esos ojos verdes la devoraban con avidez, como si la hubiesen extrañado, como si su ausencia les hubiera robado la alegría, y al tenerla hoy tan cerca, sintieran que la recuperaban.

¿Sería eso posible?

En el instante en que la romántica, cursi e insensata esperanza quiso hallar morada en su alma, se amonestó mentalmente por concebir semejante idea ante el reencuentro inminente.

Justo entonces, Serena salía del probador.

Al parecer, finalmente había encontrado el atuendo ideal.  
Al notar la presencia de Kou, se apresuró a ir rumbo a la caja. Dicha acción y la expresión de su rostro, la delataron.

― Pagarás por esto, Tsukino.  
Anunció con voz mortífera.

La aludida la miró con ésa inocencia infantil que ni el alcanzar la edad adulta logró arrebatarle.

― Frena tu instinto asesino, ¿quieres? Tal vez mañana seas tú quien quede en deuda conmigo. Y, por favor, al menos intenta sonreír, no hagas que se arrepienta.  
Dicho esto, la rubia le guiño un ojo, y se dispuso a pagar su compra para retirarse rápidamente.

Cuando Yaten estuvo frente a ella, Rei tuvo que hacer uso de su férrea voluntad para contener el impulso de echarse a sus brazos y besarlo.  
Volvió a maldecir para sus adentros, pues parecía haber retrocedido a la adolescencia como por arte de magia.

Se observaron con fijeza durante varios segundos.

La sensación de deja vú invadiéndolos a ambos.

― Hola.  
Dijo él, sin afectación alguna en su tono, rompiendo el silencio.

"¿¡Es en serio!?"… Quiso poder gritarle Hino. Después de tanto tiempo, ¿sólo eso? Le devolvió lo que consideró una afrenta con la misma indiferencia.  
― Hola.

Definitivamente, algo no marchaba bien, pensó el platinado. Lo parco de su saludo se lo decía a las claras.

Yaten había repasado en su mente durante incontables horas lo que le diría al tener la oportunidad. Sintió deseos de abofetearse a sí mismo al quedar reducido a una sola y ordinaria palabra en cuanto sus pupilas se reflejaron en las suyas.

Brillante.

¿Dónde dejaba eso a la inteligencia de la que estaba tan orgulloso?  
Si ésa era una muestra de su aplomo y de sus dotes actorales, no se explicaba cómo es que consiguió forjarse una carrera en el medio.

Okay. Plan B.

¿Tenía uno?

¡Rayos!

¿Improvisación?

¿Él?... Eso era más del estilo de Seiya.

¿Qué haría Seiya en su lugar?  
¿Había perdido la cordura? Tal vez, dado su anterior cuestionamiento.

Tenía ante sí a la fuente de su locura, su paz, inspiración y sonrisas, ¿Iba a dejarla ir?  
¡No!  
Gritó su corazón, contundente.

Rei contemplaba su ceño fruncido, sorprendida por la expresión de ¿incertidumbre?... Definitivamente, no era propia de él.

― No luces como la "mente maestra" detrás de esto justo ahora, pero sé que lo eres. Y si no me das una explicación convincente, voy a…

Y entonces, él la abrazó.

Ella enmudeció.

Cada parte de su ser se estremeció y se rindió a la calidez que la envolvía.

¡Por fin!  
Exclamó su alma.

Por la férrea determinación que súbitamente adquirieron los ojos verdes, Rei habría esperado cualquier cosa menos la desmesurada ternura transmitida por aquellos brazos que alguna vez fueron su refugio cada noche.

Exhaló un suspiro cuando su aroma la envolvió; la fuerza de su agarre la hizo estremecerse.

Era como volver a casa tras un largo viaje.

Tan cálido y familiar como el fuego del hogar al cruzar la puerta dejando fuera al invierno, al mundo.

Inevitable cuestionarse, ante el asalto repentino de la siempre escurridiza felicidad: ¿habían sido ellos los verdugos de su propia historia de amor?

Tal vez.

Pero no podían cambiar los hechos, simplemente borrar el dolor y recuperar aquello a lo que renunciaron.

Una vez más, se preguntó: ¿quedaba en ellos algo bueno para darse?

Demonios… A veces odiaba el sentido de la oportunidad de su lógica. Justo ahora, hubiese deseado perderse en su abrazo hasta fundirse en un solo ser.  
Pero no, no podía.

Era tan placentero como peligroso, y ya se habían calcinado una vez en las llamas de ése fuego.

Despacio y con desgano, puso fin al inesperado remanso de paz de su contacto.

Un ligero carraspeo a sus espaldas llamó la atención de ambos. De ésa discreta forma hizo notar su presencia Madame Sophie.

― Señorita Hino, si le parece bien, podemos servirles el té en la sala de espera del vestidor privado, ahí estarán más cómodos.

― Es usted muy amable, pero no hace falta, ya hemos terminado aquí.

― De ninguna manera. No me iré hasta que escuches todo lo que tengo que decir.

La mirada de la dama inglesa iba de uno a otro, con una tierna sonrisa curvando sus labios. ¡Ah, el amor! Siempre creando tempestades seguidas de arcoíris.  
― Por favor, acompáñenme, la mesa estará lista enseguida.

― Disculpe las molestias, Madame.

― Seguramente eres una de sus mejores clientas, así que su amabilidad no es fortuita.

El comentario del platinado fue pronunciado por lo bajo, por lo que sólo Hino pudo escucharlo, y le propinó un codazo poco sutil en respuesta.

― Querida, extrañaba tus demostraciones de afecto.

Era como volver a "los viejos tiempos", no podía negarlo. Y se sentía bien, en el fondo de su corazón, Rei lo sabía.

Una vez instalados y a solas, se miraron en silencio, cada uno desde su asiento, con mucho más que una pequeña mesa entre ellos. Habían vivido ésta escena antes.

Ella fue la primera en hablar.

― ¿Qué pretendes, Yaten? ¿Por qué apareces así, de repente?

― No habrías accedido a verme de habértelo pedido.

―Tienes razón en eso. Tus motivos son los que me intrigan.  
Han pasado años… ¿De pronto, hoy, al despertar, dijiste: "Iré a buscar a Rei"? o, quizá pensaste: "Es hora de continuar donde lo dejamos", ¿te parece eso una buena idea?

― ¿A ti no?

― Sólo repetiremos el fracaso, no tiene sentido.

― Eso no puedes asegurarlo. ¿O vas a decirme que sigues siendo la misma? Si de algo sirven los errores, es para aprender. Y el dolor es el mejor maestro.  
Dejarte ir ha sido la decisión más difícil de toda mi vida.

― Tan difícil, que te marchaste a las pocas semanas sin siquiera despedirte.

― Y lo lamenté, créeme. Cada día que pasé sin verte, sin escuchar tu voz; cada tortuosa noche lejos de tus brazos, sin tus besos. Sin embargo, no hay recompensa sin sacrificio. Antes, el amor propio se impuso a lo que sentíamos el uno por el otro… Y no me veas así, sabes que tengo razón. En aquél entonces, lo nuestro sólo podía continuar de dos formas: Emprendiendo el vuelo juntos, o echando raíces los dos. Elegimos caminos diferentes, y elegir implica renunciar.

― En resumen, fuimos egoístas y pagamos el precio. Dime algo que no sepa, por favor, de lo contrario sólo estamos perdiendo el tiempo.

― Te amo. Jamás dejé de amarte, ni por un segundo.

La taza que estaba por llevarse a los labios tembló a la par de sus dedos y su ser entero al escuchar tal declaración.

Lo anhelaba, había extrañado ésas palabras durante mucho tiempo. Su corazón, considerado en ése instante un traidor, palpitó desatado por la alegría.

Con gentileza, Yaten sujetó la taza de té y la colocó sobre la mesa, después, llevó su mano hasta su mejilla y la acarició tan suavemente, que ambos se estremecieron al unísono, sin poder contenerse.

― Te amo, Rei. Lo repetiré hasta que no te quede duda alguna. Te lo demostraré cada día. Ésta vez no estoy dispuesto a dejarte ir, no sin luchar.  
Si te marchas, te encontraré a donde vayas; Si me evades, me encontrarás en todas partes; insistiré, hasta que me creas que lo nuestro puede funcionar, que será incluso mejor que antes.

― ¿Me amenazas con tu amor?

― Sí, con el amor único, fuerte, puro y sincero que me inspiras. Y si eso no basta, te atacaré con besos hasta que cedas, y en lugar de bandera extendamos sobre nosotros las sábanas blancas en la alcoba.

― ¿Y qué pasa si yo también quiero atacar?

― Cariño, soy todo tuyo. Tu rehén, tu prisionero, lo que desees, pero siempre tuyo.

Tenía que besarlo.

Era inevitable.

Inminente.

Necesario.

Y lo hizo.

Con fuerza, lo jaló hasta alcanzar sus labios.

Fue un beso hambriento, casi desesperado, con la pasión de tanto tiempo finalmente liberada.

Estaba en casa, y no quería marcharse.

Iba a luchar, juntos hallarían la manera de lograr que esto funcionara.

El orgullo no ganaría ésta vez.

* * *

¡Hola!  
Sí, aún vivo, y aún escribo.  
He aquí mi intento de volver a ser yo, de seguir siendo yo, en medio del caos que es mi vida justo ahora (y hablo del caos real, no de mis cuatro locas internas, que se han quedado calladas).  
A quien llegue hasta aquí, le agradezco enormemente su tiempo y la lectura.  
Sus comentarios son siempre bienvenidos.

Saludos y abrazos desde mi trinchera.


End file.
